PAYDAY: The Heist
|publisher = |distributor = |director = David Goldfarb |producer = Almir Listo |designer = |composer = Simon Viklund |engine = |platforms = |released = 18 October 2011 Windows 20 October 2011 PlayStation 3 18 October 2011 18 October 2011 |genre = First-person shooter Tactical shooter Stealth |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = : Mature 17+ : 18+ : R18+ : R18 : 18 |store = Steam Store PlayStation Store }}PAYDAY: The Heist is a first-person shooter developed by Overkill Software and published by Sony Online Entertainment (now Daybreak Game Company). It was originally set to be released on October 4, 2011, but due to development issues, it was pushed back to October 18. The game was released in North America on that date via the PlayStation Network, and on November 2, 2011, in Europe. It was released worldwide for PC on October 21, 2011, via Steam. PAYDAY: The Heist features dynamic environments and enemy spawns. Teamwork is the key to the game, as players will have to work together and assume different roles. Players can play online, alongside up to three teammates; or offline, with or without AI-controlled teammates. While players go by their screen names online, the player characters do have names: Dallas, Hoxton, Wolf, and Chains. The game's successor, PAYDAY 2, was released on 13th August 2013. The game was made available as a free download for one day during the CrimeFest 3 year anniversary event on 16th October 2014. Gameplay In each heist, players are required to complete objectives, usually in an effort to steal cash or valuables. The police will attempt to stop them, but players are expected to fight through them with firearms, except in the case of Diamond Heist, where players can slip past guards unnoticed and steal the diamonds without resorting to violence. VIP A VIP is a character who must be escorted to a particular location. All VIPs are highlighted in orange when it is time to escort them, much like other mission objectives. They will get down and refuse to move if a law enforcer is nearby and within their field of view. For this reason, it can be difficult escorting them during assault waves especially when the VIP is near an enemy spawn. For the player's benefit, all VIPs are invincible so they cannot be harmed by the police or the players, although their profile is still too small to act as good cover. All VIPs will also never attempt to escape even when no crew members are present, or when they are surrounded by police. When not moving, the VIP will crouch, wasting several more seconds, as he must get up again before continuing to move. Security Cameras ]] Security cameras are found throughout various heists, often hidden away in corners and relatively incognito locations. There are usually no more than two in a room, but there are exceptions for especially large rooms or secure areas. Destroying the cameras will "reduce police intel" on your team. Despite popular rumors to the contrary, destroying half or all cameras does not affect the speed or aggression of enemy pathing, nor the general spawn rate. Instead, each heist has specific effects that occur when half and all cameras in an area are destroyed. These effects are detailed in the individual heist pages. Bain will notify the team when half of the cameras in an area have been destroyed, and again when all of the cameras in an area have been destroyed. Destroying all the cameras in an area does not necessarily mean you have destroyed all the cameras in the heist. Most of the outdoor maps either do not have security cameras or have them extremely well hidden, which makes things very difficult as police will always know exactly where you are. While this happens rarely, the police may sometimes shoot out a camera by sheer accident if you're close to a camera. There are four heists that have security cameras: * First World Bank * Diamond Heist * Slaughterhouse * No Mercy Heists File:Poster collage.jpg|500px|right poly 1366 255 1244 286 1305 522 1366 505 No Mercy poly 18 316 360 337 334 768 0 747 Diamond Heist rect 361 314 712 768 Slaughterhouse poly 1005 366 1267 376 1333 515 1324 768 990 768 Undercover poly 859 341 1015 337 993 739 725 746 716 371 Counterfeit rect 18 0 300 333 First World Bank poly 300 0 578 0 578 314 360 314 360 337 333 334 Heat Street poly 930 0 1271 0 1274 18 1366 57 1366 118 1258 375 1016 366 890 340 958 166 Green Bridge rect 578 0 930 341 Panic Room rect 0 0 1366 768 *First World Bank *Heat Street *Panic Room *Green Bridge *Diamond Heist *Slaughterhouse *Undercover (DLC) *Counterfeit (DLC) *No Mercy (PC only) Reception PAYDAY: The Heist received mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review websites of Gamerankings and Metacritic gave the PC version 76.67%http://www.gamerankings.com/pc/632714-payday-the-heist/index.html and 76/100http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/payday-the-heist respectively and the PlayStation 3 version 70.61%http://www.gamerankings.com/ps3/632713-payday-the-heist/index.html and 70/100http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-3/payday-the-heist. Both Gamespot and IGN gave PAYDAY: The Heist the score of 7.5/10 http://www.gamespot.com/payday-the-heist/reviews/ http://www.ign.com/games/payday-the-heist/ps3-110370 Despite the mixed reviews, the game sold over 700,000 copies, making it a financial success. http://kotaku.com/5808333/payday-the-heist-will-bring-team-based-bank-robbery-to-the-psn http://www.overkillsoftware.com/payday-the-heist-turns-one-year-old/ Soundtrack References External links *Official website *Official SOE website *Overkill Software *Official forums closed Gallery Payday The Heist.jpg|Alternative Payday: The Heist logo Screenshot 1.png Screenshot 2.png Screenshot 3.jpg Screenshot 4.jpg Screenshot 5.jpg Screenshot 6.jpg Screenshot 7.jpg Screenshot 8.jpg Screenshot 9.jpg Screenshot 10.png Screenshot 11.jpg Screenshot 12.jpg Screenshot 13.jpg Video Payday The Heist - First World Bank Trailer (PC, PS3) Payday The Heist - Heat Street Trailer (PC, PS3) Payday The Heist - The Panic Room Trailer - PS3 PC Payday The Heist - Green Bridge Exclusive Trailer (PC, PS3) Payday The Heist - Diamond Heist Gameplay Gamescom 2011 (PC, PS3) Payday The Heist - Slaughter House Trailer (PC, PS3) Payday The Heist Trailer - No Mercy PAYDAY™ The Heist Wolfpack Trailer Payday The Heist SOUNDTRACK (official) Trivia *Some computer screens throughout the game can be seen running Steam in their application bars. *The laptops in the game are VAIO (is a sub-brand used for many of Sony's computer products). *Some of the levels include a number of player's names hidden in various locations. This is part of the "Hall of Fame" feature which was introduced in patch 6... "HALL OF FAME (PC ONLY) 200 dedicated career criminals are in for a surprise! As a token of appreciation to our community, 200 of the most dedicated PC players have gotten their nicknames immortalized in the PC version of the game. Where could your name be hiding?" - overkill_bo ** The 200 players are the first 200 players to post evidence of reaching reputation level 145 in a thread on the Payday Steam Forum during the "Lucky 200" community event. Category:PAYDAY 1